


Правильный выбор

by georgy_mendes, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: До его отъезда в колледж Джордан часто думал о Стайлзе, но всегда в общих чертах. Родинки на щеках, обтянутая тесными брюками задница, случайно замеченная хрипотца в голосе. Иногда Джордан позволял себе фантазировать о нем во время дрочки, но это казалось естественным, раз запах Стайлза его привлекал. Теперь все было по-другому — откровеннее и честнее, — и Джордан соврал бы себе, если бы сказал, что не хотел его трахнуть. Не подростка и сынишку шефа, а молодого мужчину, стоящего перед ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ООС

О том, что Стайлз вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз, Джордан узнал совершенно случайно. Учуял от Джона, когда они собрались на утреннюю летучку. Запах Стайлза Джордан никогда бы не спутал ни с чьим другим.

Хотя его и в городе быть в этот момент не должно было. Восемь месяцев назад Стайлз, окончив школу, отбыл в Калифорнийский университет, который располагался в Окленде — это шесть часов езды на автомобиле от кампуса до Бикон-Хиллз. Конечно же, он приезжал на День Благодарения и Рождество, но на дворе был март, и для визита, казалось, совсем не время.

Джон выглядел рассеянным, но о Стайлзе не обмолвился и словом, хотя раньше постоянно делился историями о проделках сына.

_Стайлз заблокировал мою машину, пришлось отогнать ее в гараж… Стайлз приготовил на завтрак оладьи и спалил их… Стайлз разбросал в гостиной диски… Стайлз не позвонил, когда вернулся из школы… Стайлз… Стайлз… Стайлз…_

Сын был единственным, что держало Джона в тонусе на протяжении многих лет после смерти жены, и когда он уехал, Джордан начал замечать, что тот иногда приходил на работу не выспавшись, и глаза у него красные, будто с перепоя. Но пока это не выходило за рамки, заговаривать на эту тему не решался. Джон был его начальником, а не другом, какие бы теплые отношения их ни связывали.

— Как там Стайлз? — поинтересовался Джордан, когда все вышли, и они остались вдвоем в кабинете шерифа. Джон как раз перебирал бумаги на столе и неловко замер, услышав вопрос.

— Так заметно? — все же ответил он.

— У меня хороший нюх.

— Не говори никому, хорошо?

Джордан нахмурился, внутри завибрировало неприятное предчувствие.

— Что-то произошло? До конца семестра еще пара месяцев, что случилось?

— Он… — Джон оставил в покое бумаги и сел за стол. На его высоком лбу залегла глубокая морщина. — Ему пришлось оставить учебу. Он пока побудет в городе, но не хочет, чтобы его друзья знали.

Это выглядело странно. Оставить колледж посреди семестра? Не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал? Что с ним? Джордан всегда боялся того, что его излишний интерес к Стайлзу станет заметным, но в этот самый момент ему было плевать, и Джон заметил его пристальный взгляд.

— Черт, я не хотел говорить, — выругался Джон, и уголки его губ печально опустились; Джордан понял, что дело плохо. — В любом случае все узнают. Стайлз вернулся, потому что он в положении, у него будет ребенок.

Сначала это показалось неудачной шуткой. Ребенок? От кого? Ему всего-то девятнадцать лет, он сам еще ребенок! По этой же причине Джордан и не пытался с ним сблизиться до колледжа, хотя уже давно засматривался на Стайлза. Когда тот приходил в участок к отцу, появлялся на пикниках у Диксона и Броди, которые собирали у себя почти весь участок на День Труда или Четвертое июля.

Джордан стоически выдерживал расстояние и наблюдал. Стайлз дурачился на этих встречах и по большей части нес всякий бред, как и большинство подростков его возраста. Ему нравились комиксы, фильмы про «Звездные войны», а его любимой книгой до десяти лет была «Энциклопедия для омег» Чэдвика Уотерса. Рациональные раскладки спасали его от детских опасений: Джон говорил, что Стайлз в младшей школе рассказывал одноклассникам, что дети прогрызали себе путь наружу, прямо как фильме «Чужой». Статус омеги в тринадцать вытравил эти шутки напрочь.

Прошлым летом Стайлз обставил его в лазертаг и, пыжась от едва сдерживаемой гордости, заявил, что Джордан единственный альфа, который умеет проигрывать с достоинством, потому что Скотт уже давно обрычал бы его, а Лидия убила бы взглядом.

По большей части Стайлз выглядел как неоперившийся птенец — нескладный и юный, – не оформившийся омега, но любой, кто приближался к нему, мог ощутить запах, и это сбивало с толку. Джордан, конечно же, не был идиотом и понимал, что омеги уже давно могут свободно вступать в сексуальные контакты с альфами без помолвки или каких-то гарантий будущего замужества. Но никогда не думал, что Стайлз на это пойдет. Только не он. Не думал, потому что верил, вскоре Стайлз вернется.

Со Стайлзом было невыносимо легко и в то же время чертовски сложно, потому что он был сыном человека, которого Джордан уважал и никогда бы не попытался обмануть. Джон не раз повторял, что хочет, чтобы Стайлз, в отличие от его матери, окончил колледж, прежде чем его затянет рутина семьи или работы. Джордан считал, что это справедливо, тем более что Стайлз еще так молод и совсем не видел другой жизни вне Бикон-Хиллз.

И вот теперь у Стайлза будет ребенок.

— И кто отец?

— Он не говорит, — ответил Джон. — Взял академический отпуск и хочет вернуться к учебе в следующем году. Если бы я знал хотя бы имя...

Джордану тоже хотелось знать. Хотелось продавить кулак мерзавцу до самого горла и заставить его пожалеть о своем безответственном поведении. Джордан впервые ощутил, как его инстинкты альфы забесновались внутри.

— А как же роды и ребенок? Будет аборт?

Джон поднял холодный взгляд, и Джордан понял, что сморозил глупость. Никогда Стайлз не пойдет на аборт, да и Джон не позволит. Ребенок в любом случае появится на свет, хотя Джордан на долю секунды пожалел об этом. Это было так неправильно, так глупо. Необдуманно.

— Аборта не будет, — отрезал Джон. — О ребенке есть кому позаботиться, если так вышло, что его отец… один из отцов безответственный ублюдок.

Джордан понял, что это он сказал явно не о Стайлзе. Но у него все еще в голове не укладывалось, как это все могло произойти. Как Стайлз это допустил? Хотя потом быстро предположил, что течка все могла решить за него. Кто-то просто воспользовался им и оставил решать возникшие проблемы в одиночку.

Подобные ситуации никогда не были в новинку. Пусть Джордан осуждал таких альф и никогда… никогда так не поступил бы с омегой. Со Стайлзом. Да и со своим ребенком. Если бы Стайлз был его, он бы никогда не бросил его в таком положении.

— Если нужна будет помощь, я рядом, — вежливо проговорил Джордан, и Джон, даже не дослушав, кивнул.

— Закроешь за собой дверь? — попросил он с явным облегчением. Разговор о внезапной беременности сына, очевидно, не доставил ему удовольствия.

Джордан понимал, что разговор окончен, но все равно шел к двери мучительно медленно. Ноги словно налились свинцом и вросли в пол. Джордану хотелось сказать, что ему жаль. Жаль, что его надежды не сбылись, но Джону до этого явно не было дела — его ждали проблемы посерьезнее.

*******

Джордан ненавидел совершать покупки, каждый раз подвисая возле заставленных стеллажей и испытывая мучительный выбор между готовыми завтраками со злаками или маршмэллоу. Кто вообще придумал класть маршмэллоу в холодное молоко? Ему казалось, что они должны быть мягкими и горячими после костра или чашечки какао, а не раскисшими в тарелке с разбухшими хлопьями.

Можно было попробовать еще одну новинку с цукатами, но Джордан с детства их ненавидел. Решительно он взял с полки обе пачки и бросил их в полупустую тележку. Не стоило обманывать себя: ему никогда не стать хорошим поваром — приготовить лоток с порцией замороженных полуфабрикатов — вершина его мастерства. Или что-нибудь другое, что можно кинуть в микроволновку, залить молоком или разогреть на сковородке.

В крайнем случае, у его телефона висел список местных ресторанов — итальянская, японская или мексиканская кухня. Стоило только набрать номер и заказать. Хотя каждый раз, когда у него переспрашивали «порцию на одного?», Джордан ощущал неясный дискомфорт и вину.

Не стоило переживать об этом в двадцать восемь, но он все же хотел в недалеком будущем обзавестись семьей, даже ходил на несколько свиданий вслепую. Но обе омеги были слишком агрессивны в своем желании найти пару, чем скорее отпугивали будущих партнеров. Или Джордан просто слишком многого хотел от них?

Неохваченным остался только ряд с десертами быстрого приготовления. На этой неделе стоило остановиться на брауни, потому что от чизкейка из коробки уже подташнивало. Джордан свернул в узкий проход и заметил заваленную овощами тележку и Стайлза, подъедающего крекеры со вкусом бекона прямо из пачки.

Джордан не видел его уже полгода и должен был признать, что нескладный подросток все больше уступал место молодому привлекательному мужчине. Мужчине с острыми скулами, оливкового цвета кожей и угловатыми ключицами. У него появилась новая прическа — никакой стрижки под машинку, волосы отросли примерно на дюйм, а короткую челку он смазал чем-то наподобие ультрамодного геля из вкладышей в парикмахерской.

Стайлз округлил свои ореховые глаза и неловко моргнул, когда заметил его, а затем вытер рот краем толстовки. Мешковатая одежда хоть и скрадывала живот, но не делала из его положения секрет. Все в Бикон-Хиллз уже были в курсе, что сын шерифа в тягости. В основном потому, что он всех сторонился и словно отбывал повинную, готовясь к лучшей жизни, когда срок подойдет.

Все его друзья разъехались по колледжам, кроме Айзека Лейхи. Но Джордан сомневался, что они часто виделись. Единственным близким другом для Стайлза был Скотт Маккол, но Джон упоминал, что они общались по скайпу, и Стайлз просил его мать, Мелиссу, ни за что не говорить ему всей правды. По крайней мере, пока.

Джордан сделал глубокий вдох, и его шибануло запахом беременного омеги. Плевать, что ребенок был не его, но Стайлз пах как домашний айвовый пирог его матери, только что вытащенный из духовки. Конечно же, в его аромате не было фруктовых ноток, но притягивал он как тот старый аромат, скопившейся во рту слюной и желанием ощутить песочное тесто с легкой кислинкой на языке.

— Пэрриш! — неловко промямлил он, пряча крекеры в насыпях брокколи. Джордан заметил, что ногти у него неровно обкусаны и заусенцы содраны до мяса, когда Стайлз протянул руку.

Джордан пожал липкую ладонь и понял, что Стайлз немного смущен этой встречей.

— Как ты, делаешь покупки?

— Запасаюсь брауни, — на одной с ним ноте ответил Джордан. Стайлз тут же схватил с полки две коробки с яркой этикеткой и протянул ему.

— Вот, возьми это! Пальчики оближешь! — Стайлз неловко толкнул тележку животом, и одна коробка с хлопком приземлилась на пол. — Черт!

Джордан понял, что он уже месяце на третьем-четвертом. Мужчины-омеги, насколько он знал, вынашивали детей быстрее, чем женщины. Это оправдывалось тем, что репродуктивный возраст мужчин-омег заканчивался до тридцати лет, и им необходимо было в короткий срок провести больше течек и, следовательно, беременностей. Да и риски выкидышей у них были выше.

Джордан нагнулся, чтобы поднять заготовку, и столкнулся со Стайлзом лбами. Вернее, это его лоб пострадал, а Стайлз ударился носом. Джордан с трудом удержал руки при себе, чтобы не ставить его в неловкое положение.

Хотя Стайлз и так все понял, кусая губу.

— У меня последнее время с концентрацией нелады, — сообщил он. — Отец говорит, что нужно больше гулять на свежем воздухе, а не просиживать зад у компьютера. Но проще сказать, чем сделать.

— Ты не выходишь?

Стайлз поморщился и машинально потянул руку ко рту, кусая ноготь, и тут же ее отнял, спохватившись.

— Хотел бы, но я записался на онлайн-курсы перед отъездом из колледжа — не хочу терять время.

— Все равно тебе нужно гулять. Ты ходишь пешком?

— Я выползаю из дома, чтобы постричь газон или поиграть со Спайки. Ну и в маркет хожу, когда отец на смене. Мы теперь на диете: побольше здоровой пищи для нас троих, - рассмеялся Стайлз.

Джордан слышал о Спайки. Хаски приобрел Джон, когда Стайлз уезжал. Тот сам настоял, повторяя, что это не будет так остро напоминать о том, что в доме отец совсем один. Но это не слишком помогало. Джон пил, и Джордан знал, что стоит Стайлзу вернуться, и тот быстро раскусит его.

— Можно отвести собаку в парк и побросать тарелку.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Хочешь выгулять мою собаку?

Джордан был бы рад выгулять его, но поддержал шутку.

— Милый пес. Так как?

— Я… — Стайлз сначала обрадовался предложению, а затем нахмурился. — Ты ведь в курсе?

Джордан взглянул на его руку, которая неловко обхватила живот. «Не меньше четырех месяцев», — стукнула в голову мысль. И он изо всех сил хотел бы не думать о том, кто стал тем подонком, сунувшим в него свой член, и был ли он такой один. Глупо было считать, что Стайлз привлекателен лишь для него. Джордан неловко осознал, что хочет его даже сильнее, чем раньше, потому что Стайлз изменился, еще больше вырос и возмужал, стал другим. Менее невинным, и это искушало.

До его отъезда в колледж Джордан часто думал о Стайлзе, но всегда в общих чертах. Родинки на щеках, обтянутая тесными брюками задница, случайно замеченная хрипотца в голосе. Иногда Джордан позволял себе фантазировать о нем во время дрочки, но это казалось естественным, раз запах Стайлза его привлекал. Теперь все было по-другому — откровеннее и честнее, — и Джордан соврал бы себе, если бы сказал, что не хотел его трахнуть. Не подростка и сынишку шефа, а молодого мужчину, стоящего перед ним.

Стайлз ответил ему задумчивым взглядом, лишенным былой восторженности, и Джордана осенило: он догадывался, какие мысли бродили в его голове. Возможно, даже знал до отъезда, но боялся или просто не признавался себе в этом. Хотя тот Стайлз — Стайлз-ребенок — вряд ли смог бы ему ответить. Сейчас перед ним был омега, который осознавал, какое впечатление производил.

— Я не отменяю свое приглашение, если ты захочешь пойти со мной.

— Тогда я сам свяжусь с тобой, хорошо? — уточнил он. — Нужно закинуть покупки, и в четыре должен позвонить Скотт, но завтра…

Джордан понятливо кивнул и легко толкнул тележку.

— И еще одно… — остановил его Стайлз. — Не говори отцу, пожалуйста.

— Мы всего лишь сходим в парк, — возразил он. — Но… ладно. Раз ты так хочешь.

Стайлз потянул к себе тележку и сдал назад.

— Тогда до встречи, Джордан, был рад тебя увидеть.

Джордан приказывал себе не смотреть на его задницу, но все равно не смог удержаться. Ему казалось, что они готовятся совершить что-то плохое, поскольку Стайлз запретил говорить Джону. Но, как ни странно, вины за это не испытывал, и, возможно, это был его второй и единственный шанс что-то изменить.

Потому что даже такой Стайлз притягивал его словно магнитом.

*******

Прогулка в парке не задалась — пошел дождь. Спайки пришлось оставить под козырьком забегаловки, в которую они направились выпить кофе. Стайлз заказал себе черный без сахара и огромный кусок лимонного пирога со сливками, Джордан предпочел капучино.

Внутри было душно, хотя людей собралось немного, и те занимались своими делами.

— Ну-у-у… — протянул Стайлз, когда с разговором об изменчивой погоде было покончено. — Как ты? Что нового?

— У меня ничего, а вот ты явно задолжал хотя бы короткий рассказ.

Стайлз тихо засмеялся и неловко потер шею над воротом. На прогулку он снова надел мешковатую толстовку, черные брюки и свои любимые еще со школьных времен кеды. Джордан запомнил эту пару, потому что Стайлз называл их счастливыми и клялся, что первый поцелуй с Хизер-Мокрые-Трусишки во время игры в «Правда или Желание» ему обломился именно из-за них.

— Разве сам не видишь? Стайлз скоро станет мамочкой, — он погладил живот.

— Шутишь?

— А что мне еще делать? Только не смотри на меня как отец, ты явно ждешь слезливой истории, чтобы пригрозить отстреленными яйцами моему обидчику. Но я не жертва, а обыкновенный одураченный омега. Все просто: я влюбился, мы переспали, я думал, это отношения, он оказался козлом.

— Выходит, он бросил тебя?

— Нет, я бросил его до того, как он бросил бы меня. Такой круговорот, понимаешь? Успей первым — и будет не так больно.

— А ребенок?

— Это мой ребенок, — Джордан отметил, что сказал он это твердо и без дрожи.

— И он отказался от ответственности?

Стайлз щелкнул пальцами у него перед лицом.

— Эй! Выключай режим копа, ты не на допросе, а я не подозреваемый.

Джордан взял чашку и хлебнул. Как для кофе за полтора доллара он оказался вполне сносным.

— Выходит, ты ни о чем не жалеешь?

— Жалею, конечно. Отец переживает, сплетни поползли, и я еще не придумал, как рассказать обо всем Скотту. Но делать это по скайпу кажется мне каким-то извращением. «Хей, приятель, я скоро стану отцом!» И он такой: «Чудесные новости?!» Пффф… Чушь, — Стайлз покачал головой.

— А что потом?

— Потом? — удивился Стайлз. — Закончу колледж, найду работу, буду воспитывать своего щенка и прикажу ему никогда не верить альфам-самодовольным-индюкам.

— Эй, я тоже альфа! — возмутился Джордан. — Чему ты научишь ребенка?

Стайлз искренне улыбнулся.

— Ты хороший альфа, Джо, самый лучший. Жаль, что я плохой омега. Не такой, как все.

Джордан потянулся и взял его руку. Пальцы были холодными, как ледышки.

— Стайлз… Ты не плохой, — тот не дал продлить прикосновение и спрятал ладони в карман.

— Я знаю, — коротко выдохнул Стайлз, и улыбка медленно сползла с его губ. — Должен признаться, я был в тебя влюблен в школе. Помнишь, однажды ты дал мне свой свитер на пикнике в Филдс-Хиллз Парке? Тогда ты еще не смотрел на меня, как вчера, как сейчас…

Джордан припоминал тот день. Они выбирались с Джоном посмотреть бейсбольную игру, пошел дождь, и Стайлз весь вымок. Он дал ему свой свитер, Стайлз накинул его себе на плечи на манер плаща и измазал в горчице. Ему было всего четырнадцать, и тогда Джордан еще не чувствовал влечения, но оно пришло после.

— Твой свитер все еще висит у меня в шкафу, — неохотно признался он. — Бывало, я в нем спал, когда становилось особенно тоскливо в первое время в колледже. Вспоминал о тебе.

Джордану стало не по себе из-за того, что Стайлз все равно переспал с другим, хоть и тянулся к нему.

— Зачем ты рассказал мне об этом?

— Потому что ты был добр ко мне. Не только вчера, всегда. А я… ну я такой. И мне не хочется, чтобы ты думал, что мне понапрасну досталось. Я заслужил.

— Когда ты уезжал, ты знал? Что мы… что все может быть?

Ему не нужно было объяснять, что именно может быть, Джордан сразу же получил кивок.

— Пойми меня правильно, я хотел в колледж. А когда нырнул в учебу, понял, что там все по-другому. Я уже не был неудачником Стайлзом, или сыном шерифа, или еще кем-то… Я ощутил абсолютную свободу и гулял на полную. Отрывался. Вступил в местный омежий клуб и записался на актерские курсы. Через них я вышел на еще одну тусовку, и потянулось одно за другим... Меня никто не совращал и не насиловал, я сын шерифа, моя голова все еще на плечах, просто я ошибся. Влюбился или думал, что это так.

Слышать это было не особо приятно, но Джордан понял. По крайней мере, постарался это сделать.

— Ты не встречался с тем альфой?

— Я… какая разница? Дело не в отношениях или правильности всего происходящего, к чертям правила. Я вынашиваю ребенка и не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я пытаюсь это на кого-то повесить. Это моя ответственность, моя жизнь и мой щенок.

Джордан не знал, что говорить. Становилось понятно, что Стайлз изменился не только внешне. Он был абсолютно другим: более взрослым и сознательным, что неудивительно, учитывая его новый статус. Но Джордан все равно иррационально скучал по мальчику, которым он был.

— Я никогда не думал о тебе плохо, Стайлз.

Стайлз потер лицо ладонями и встряхнул головой, словно мокрый пес.

— А вот я иногда думаю о плохих вещах, — признался он. — Еще год назад я бы язык проглотил, прежде чем сказать подобное. Тем более тебе.

— Почему?

Он не ответил, и Джордан внезапно ощутил мимолетное касание под столом. Стайлз вскинул брови и откинулся на спинку.

— У меня крышу сносит из-за беременности. Если это слишком, я пойму…

— Стайлз... – у Джордана перехватило дыхание от одной мысли о том, что Стайлз заигрывал с ним. И ему не хотелось расшифровывать этот сигнал. Это было в корне неправильно.

— Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем есть. Я понимаю, что это может быть слишком. Ты вправе послать меня.

Джордан понял, что это не выражение любви или давней симпатии. Это не романтика и не настоящая связь — у Стайлза уже был альфа, хоть он этого и не признавал. И этот альфа явно мог что-то значить, что-то, о чем Стайлз случайно забыл упомянуть.

Вместо домика, послушного омеги и белого заборчика перед ним маячила перспектива оттрахать глубоко беременного сына своего начальника. Стайлза. И как бы Джордан ни пытался пробудить в себе совесть, ему хотелось это сделать. Хотелось сделать Стайлза своим хотя бы на какое-то время, если не навсегда.

— Чего ты хочешь, Стайлз? — откровенно спросил Джордан и прямо посмотрел на него. — Ты просил не говорить отцу о сегодняшней нашей встрече, а теперь… что, по-твоему, я должен со всем этим делать?

В глазах Стайлза отразились растерянность и смущение. Джордан старался глубоко не дышать, не чувствовать его запах. Запах свободного беременного омеги, который только что предложил ему себя. Возможно, Стайлзу казалось, что это умно и правильно, но на деле Джордан понимал, что это не так. Они могут сильно навредить друг другу этой связью, причинить боль Джону.

— Я не знаю. Я просто… Мне показалось…

Джордан выждал время, но Стайлз так и не продолжил.

— Если бы все было так легко. Разве ты не понимаешь, что это неправильно?

— А что я могу дать тебе? — Стайлз скривил губы. — У меня будет ребенок! Тебе нужен омега с ребенком?

— Делать это за спиной у твоего отца будет подло. Не думать о будущем, не брать на себя никакой ответственности…

— К моему отцу это не имеет никакого отношения, и ты сам это знаешь. И, о, Боже, Джордан, о какой ответственности ты толкуешь? Хочешь предложить мне брак, потому что считал когда-то, что я мог бы стать тебе хорошей парой? Посмотри на меня. Просто посмотри, я изменился. Я стал другим и этим не горжусь, но я уже не тот школьник, который таскался за тобой хвостом. Тебе это нужно? Тебе нужен я? Такой?

Джордан еще раньше думал над этим вопросом. Думал, с тех пор как Стайлз вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз, но теперь его мысли не играли роли, потому что Стайлз все решил за него. Предложил связь и не больше.

— Твой нынешний статус не играет роли, Стайлз.

— Только не нужно благородства! — отмахнулся он. — Ты всегда все делаешь правильно, и мне стыдно, да, ты не ослышался, мне стыдно за то, что я допустил подобное. Что подставил отца… Мне не нравится видеть брезгливый интерес в глазах бывших знакомых, я скучаю по своим друзьям и колледжу. Знаю, что сам себя этого лишил. Мне, наверное, никогда не вернуть ту жизнь, которая у меня была до отъезда. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты занимался благотворительностью в отношении меня. К черту!

Джордан видел, как горели его глаза и раскраснелись щеки. Он был таким красивым в этот момент, хотя и сам этого, скорее всего, не понимал.

— Мы можем встречаться, как нормальные люди, как это было бы после твоего возвращения.

— Нет, не можем. Отец не переживет, вспылит. Я знаю. У тебя будут проблемы из-за меня, я не хочу.

— Это глупо, — покачал головой Джордан.

Стайлз прищурился.

— Ты никогда не спал с омегами? Всегда заводил серьезные отношения? Знакомился с родителями, приносил вино и фруктовую корзину? Рассказывал о колледже и составлял планы на ближайшие десять лет? Делал предложение каждому?

Джордан знал, что Стайлз не даст ему соврать, хотя это не было одно и то же. Он не хотел относиться к Стайлзу как к незнакомцу или омеге на одну ночь. У него были связи, которые заканчивались за порогом спальни, Стайлз тогда еще даже в старшую школу не перешел, но это было давно.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он и отвел взгляд.

Стайлз коснулся его руки, осторожно, почти нежно и склонил голову набок.

— Проводишь меня? — спросил он. И Джордан понял, что не сможет ему отказать.

*******

Когда они доставили Спайки домой, Стайлз пригласил его зайти «еще на одну чашку кофе». Джордан знал, что Джона нет внутри, иначе бы не получил это приглашение. Он не часто бывал у шерифа в гостях: пару раз заезжал за бумагами по работе, и с его последнего визита особо ничего не изменилось. Все та же добротная мебель, деревянные панели и просторный холл с лестницей на второй этаж.

Пес довольно потрусил в гостиную, чтобы улечься на мягкую подстилку, а Стайлз тем временем отправился на кухню. Неуловимо пахло цветами, и когда Джордан вошел вслед за ним, то увидел букет орхидей в вазе на столе.

Джордан был весь на иголках, каждую минуту ожидая подвоха, но Стайлз на самом деле заварил ему кофе и достал из настенного шкафчика тарелку с домашним печеньем. А когда они оба расправились с ним, первым потянулся и поцеловал прямо за столом.

Его губы пахли корицей. Джордан отвечал осторожно, почти нежно, хотя хотелось обратного. От изменившегося запаха Стайлза внутри спирало от желания пометить, укусить и оставить свой запах, но Джордан не смел. Ему нравилось целовать Стайлза, вдыхать его аромат, вылизывать мягкий податливый рот и осторожно ласкать верхнюю губу.

Стайлз отстранился, обошел стол, оперся о стойку и скинул толстовку на пол; под ней на нем была тонкая хлопковая футболка. Джордан приблизился, разглядывая его с ног до головы, поднял край футболки и положил руку туда, где располагался пупок. Живот был округлым и твердым, как волейбольный мяч. Джордан потянулся к губам и глубоко поцеловал, второй рукой скользнув под резинку штанов сзади. Стайлз не преувеличивал проблему: ему явно очень хотелось — пальцы тут же утонули в смазке.

Стайлз откинул голову и тихо застонал. Казалось несправедливым то, что Джордан не мог отнести его желание на свой счет. Из-за беременности, того альфы, который сделал ему ребенка и отпустил… из-за страха придать всему слишком большое значение.

Джордан отпрянул и убрал руку, но Стайлз не отпустил его.

— Что? Ребенок?

— Ребенок?

— Тебе противно? — пояснил он.

Джордан внутренне корчился от стыда именно потому, что ему не было противно. Ему хотелось стащить с него штаны, нагнуть над стойкой и пристроиться сзади. Хотелось войти и ощутить какой он. Попробовать его. Совсем не такие чувства нужно испытывать к омеге, о котором хочешь позаботиться. Никакого животного желания и эгоизма, но Джордан явно не был идеальным альфой. Не мог им быть рядом с ним.

Стайлз придвинулся и поцеловал, коротко потерся о его бедро и заглянул в глаза.

— Джордан…

Джордан чувствовал его запах, возбуждение, предвкушение, скрытый соблазн в его глазах. Пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не причинить ему боль, а затем Джордан взял в ладони его лицо и послал все к чертям. Кто бы ни взял Стайлза до этого, помещая свое семя в его чрево, Джордан считал Стайлза своим, и точка.

Он пах парой. Тем самым омегой, которого он так долго искал, которого ждал все это время. Стайлз мог этого не признавать, хотя его тоже тянуло к Джордану. Они оба не были властны над своей природой, но сейчас Джордан не мог бы взять его, как бы ни хотел этого. Не в таком состоянии, не на кухне в доме его отца. Джордан снова сунул руку под резинку его штанов и нашел член, сжал его сквозь белье.

— Мы не будем здесь… — шепнул он.

Стайлз вцепился в его плечи и притянул Джордана к себе.

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста…

Джордан дал ему разрядку, но не собирался идти на поводу, становиться его личной игрушкой для секса. Хотя, видит Бог, от желания было трудно дышать, особенно когда окрепший член подавался ему в ладонь, а сам Стайлз тяжело дышал в ухо. Хватило сухой неуклюжей дрочки для того, чтобы заставить его спустить, беременность не только наградила Стайлза запахом, от которого мутилось в голове, но и невероятной чувствительностью.

Джордан не верил, что отказывается от такого подарка. Что может сдержаться и не взять его. Из гостиной выбежал Спайки, и Стайлз вздрогнул, истому с его лица согнало как по мановению волшебной палочки.

— Черт… — застонал он, кусая нижнюю губу и глядя на Джордана. — Черт… Прости. Давай я? Тебе?

— Нет. Ничего, я в порядке, — ответил Джордан и достал платок из кармана, вытирая ладонь. — И ты хочешь обмануть отца?

Стайлз поморщился.

— Я должен.

— Стайлз, Джон… — Джордан не знал, стоило ли в это лезть, но ему хотелось оградить Стайлза.

— Пьет, я знаю… а сын, который нагулял ребенка, особой радости не приносит, я стараюсь изо всех сил. Я… забочусь о нем, но отец привык справляться со всем в одиночку. Без меня, и у него это хорошо выходит, а у меня нет. Мне просто необходимо найти отдушину, мне нужен кто-то, кто понимал бы меня.

— Ты все только усложняешь, Стайлз, — Джордан поймал его лицо за подбородок и коротко поцеловал, а затем еще раз. — Я могу позаботиться о тебе.

— Примешь на себя мою ответственность? — вскинулся Стайлз, словно он его оскорбил. — Я не тот Стайлз каким был, Джордан! Я не тот… Пойми.

— И что это значит?

— Я должен пройти через это сам. Выносить щенка, закончить колледж, найти работу. Стать настоящим отцом. Если ты спасешь меня сейчас, я всю жизнь буду думать об этом. Я знал, что дома меня ждет хороший альфа, что я буду в безопасности, но я… испортил все. Это моя вина. И мне с этим жить.

Звучало это глупо, но Джордан решил не спорить. Пока. Стайлзу казалось, что он двигался по верному пути, но на самом деле запутывал все. Чужой щенок — не предел мечтаний для Джордана, но если в награду к нему шел Стайлз, то это имело смысл. Возможно, он понял это не сразу, но теперь, стоя на плохо освещенной кухне Джона и глядя на Стайлза, ему хотелось, чтобы это значило больше, чем ничего.

Джордан накинул ему на плечи рукава толстовки и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я так понимаю, твой путь самопознания касается только публичных отношений со мной? — чопорно спросил он.

— Не смейся надо мной, — попросил Стайлз. — Джордан…

— Я умею ждать, Стайлз, я довольно долго ждал тебя.

В его глазах Джордан прочитал грусть, Стайлз понимал, о чем он говорил. Понимал и в то же время не отступал от своего.

*******

К средине июня в Бикон Хиллз вернулся Скотт, и Стайлз на какое-то время пропал из вида. Хотя Джордан и не мог сказать, что часто видел его до этого. Всего три или даже четыре раза. И ему не нравилась слишком откровенная подоплека этих встреч. Джордану хотелось живого общения, которого Стайлз явно избегал, настаивая на том, чтобы свести посещение людных мест к минимуму. Джордану казалось, что ему нужно больше времени проводить на открытом воздухе.

По крайней мере, он хоть как-то пытался повлиять на него.

— Это ведь Бикон Хиллз! Здесь все друг о друге сплетничают, как ты думаешь, будет выглядеть, если мы пройдемся за ручку в парке? — поинтересовался Стайлз, незадолго до этого заявившись к нему домой и в спешке скинув одежду. — Как быстро это долетит до отца?

— Примерно то же, что мог бы подумать патрульный, застукав нас в машине недалеко от шоссе.

— Ты же коп, — возразил он, закатывая глаза. — Чего ты боишься? Ты мог бы договориться.

Джордан остановил его, когда пальцы легли на пояс брюк, и отвел руки.

— Стайлз… Куда ты спешишь?

Он резко потянулся, жадно поцеловал Джордана и крепко обнял, притягивая к себе. Обдавая своим теплом и терпким ароматом беременности. Пальцы властно легли Стайлзу на затылок, и Джордан ответил. Тугой живот надавил ему на солнечное сплетение, напоминая о себе.

— Джордан, пожалуйста. Мне это нужно, — попросил он. — Давай не будем спорить? Я устал, что ты отказываешь мне.

— Ты не боишься навредить ребенку?

— Я не болен, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Мне нужен _альфа_.

— Любой?

Стайлз замер у него в руках, а затем поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза. Джордан понял, что просит многого, что Стайлз не обещал ему это и не обязан давать. Стайлз больше не хотел принадлежать кому-либо.

— Нет, — только и ответил он. — Ты это и так знаешь. Я доверяю тебе.

— Возможно, не стоит?

— Ты не испугаешь меня. Даже если пригрозишь рассказать все отцу. Правда в том, что я уже не маленький, я скоро сам стану отцом. Я знаю, чего хочу.

И Джордан не сдержался, хотя до этого не позволял им обоим зайти слишком далеко. Стайлз выбрал его, вернулся к нему. Джордан был готов его принять, несмотря на то, что он допустил ошибку. Вернее, ошибкой свою ситуацию назвал Стайлз, а вот Джордан до сих пор не верил, что тот альфа ничего больше для него не значит.

— Пошли в спальню.

Джордан знал, что не сможет пометить его, но все равно решил повязать. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз был уже на пятом месяце, немного располневший, неповоротливый и большой. Живот не делал его менее привлекательным, скорее наоборот. Джордану нравилось видеть мелкие следы от растяжек, наливающийся, как почка, пупок, редкую дорожку волосков под ним и аккуратный член. Стайлз всегда казался ему красивым, даже с чужим ребенком внутри.

В комнате было темно, но Стайлз не позволил включить свет и утащил его на постель. Дал стянуть с себя брюки, а затем откинулся на спину, предоставив Джордану позаботиться обо всем. Он вел себя как его омега. Самоуверенно и капризно, но Джордан и не думал одергивать его. Дыхание Стайлза сбилось, когда Джордан взял в рот головку члена и вылизал ее. Он не видел его лицо в полумраке, но ему хватало тех звуков, которые Стайлз издавал. Длинных, гортанных и полных удовлетворения. Каждый раз Стайлз словно забывал обо всем и отдавался ему, пряча лицо у него на груди или коротко целуя в шею. Стайлз откидывал голову и предоставлял доступ к шее, будто хотел, чтобы он укусил, оставил свой след, но Джордан не стал, хотя и чувствовал, как глухо саднят десны.

— Все или ничего, верно, Стайлз?

— Джордан… — застонал он.

Его чувствительности можно было позавидовать, и Джордан мысленно ненавидел себя за то, что дал ему уйти, ускользнуть и подарить себя другому. Отдать все то, что по праву должно было принадлежать ему, Джордану. Их прошлые встречи казались чем-то нереальным, размытым и несущественным по сравнению с тем, что происходило сейчас.

Стайлз развел ноги шире, когда Джордан тремя пальцами раскрыл его. Джордан трахал его рукой — четырьмя пальцами, ощущая, как по ладони, прямо на простыни стекала смазка, пока не услышал долгий финальный стон. Стайлз кончил себе на живот и поерзал затылком по подушке. Его бедра мелко дрожали, как и живот, Джордан чувствовал его хватку своей ладонью. Слышал запах, все его оттенки до последней нотки.

А затем не выдержал, приподнял его бедра выше и вошел. Стайлз остался лежать, пятками упираясь в постель, задрав задницу над матрасом дюймов на десять. Джордан изо всех сил уговаривал вести себя нежно и осторожно, но это было не в его силах. Все происходило слишком быстро, желание оказалось чересчур сильным. Джордан не мог сдерживаться, хотя всегда считал себя не особо эмоциональным любовником. Цивилизованным и сдержанным.

Стайлз вскрикнул только после первого толчка и замолчал. Лишь мягко откликался на ритмичные движения его бедер — Стайлз позволял ему руководить. Ускоряться, почти вколачиваться в него. Джордану хотелось, чтобы он одернул его, но этого не произошло. Они оба желали этого, и оба получили удовольствие. Сердце чуть не выскочило из груди, когда они оба финишировали и сцепились. Джордан чувствовал Стайлза, каждый вдох, движение, звук, удовольствие Стайлза перетекало в него и становилось общим, обоюдным и таким необходимым.

Вязка длилась не меньше получаса, и Джордан не припоминал, когда у него последний раз случалось такое. Хотя этот факт все равно не избавил от стыда, когда он отдышался и хоть немного пришел в себя.

Стайлз был близко, совсем рядом и смотрел на него.

— Я не думал…

Джордан закрыл ему рот рукой.

— Помолчи, Стайлз.

Губы Стайлза зашевелились под его ладонью. Это была улыбка.

— Мне понравилось, — шепнул он. — Я в порядке.

— Спи.

Засыпая, Джордан ощущал его дыхание на груди и холодные ноги, которые требовательно жались к его ступням. Ему казалось, что Стайлз тоже чувствует их единение и тягу. Что он понимает, как глупо в данной ситуации притворяться, что все это ради секса.

Стайлз ушел утром, пока он спал, и уже две недели от него не было ни слуху ни духу. О том, что приехал Скотт, Джордан узнал от Джона, тот обронил, что ребята решили устроить совместную ночевку в воскресенье. А сегодня Джордану предстояло ночное дежурство, уже третье на этой неделе. Он сам вызвался, когда оказалось, что ребенок Мендозы заболел. Броуди шутил, что ему зачтется за это разве что на том свете. Но поскольку у него не было омеги и детей, все воспринимали это как должное. Молод, холост и трудолюбив — так о нем говорил его бывший начальник в Мемфисе.

Джордан пользовался тихой обстановкой в офисе для того, чтобы разобраться с документацией, которую нужно отправить в вышестоящие инстанции. Джон постоянно с этим припаздывал, его больше занимало другое, особенно в последнее время. Будучи рядовым полисменом Джордан обычно хлопот не знал с бумажной работой, но после того, как Джон повысил его, пришлось заняться этим вплотную.

Ближе к полуночи в участок заглянул Дерек с термосом и пакетом свежей выпечки. Пару лет назад Джордан и не думал, что они когда-либо смогут дружить. Сначала Джордан помог ему, когда на дом Хейлов напали мародеры, затем Дерек отблагодарил полицию и начал захаживать.

— Все спокойно? — спросил он.

— Как видишь, — рассмеялся Джордан и махнул ему на стул. Дерек не заставил повторять приглашение дважды.

— Я завидую тебе, ночные смены и тишина.

— А у тебя?

— А у меня орущий день и ночь малыш Лоры, у которого начали резаться зубы. Пейдж говорит, что по-настоящему засомневалась, хочет ли ребенка.

— Не поздновато ли на восьмом месяце?

Дерек не сумел скрыть гордую улыбку.

— А ты? Когда ты уже заставишь этого мелкого засранца надеть твое кольцо?

— Стайлза трудно назвать мелким или засранцем.

— Я был, наверное, единственным кто не удивился его состоянию по возвращении. Положение ребенка шерифа слишком на него давило. В нем всегда было слишком много энергии, слов, всего этого подросткового дерьма, вопрос был в том, когда рухнет сдерживающий барьер.

Джордану не хотелось признавать правоту Дерека, поэтому он промолчал. Булочки, которые принес с собой Дерек, были высшей пробы, еще теплые. С едва уловимыми нотками корицы.

— Это ведь не покупные?

— Пейдж испекла.

— Счастливчик!

Дерек ушел через час, но Джордан думал об их разговоре практически до утра. Ему хотелось увидеть Стайлза, но Джордан знал, что если найдет его сам, то, скорее всего, наткнется на глупые отговорки о бро-кодексе.

Со Стайлзом никогда не бывало просто.

*******

Джордан вышел из лифта и увидел, что Стайлз сидит у его двери прямо на полу. В тесной черной футболке с логотипом «Звездных войн» и мягких бежевых трениках — изящное сочетание. Казалось, что произошло нечто ужасное, потому что он был сам не свой.

Джордан затащил его внутрь и дал банку содовой, которую Стайлз отставил в сторону.

— Что-то с ребенком?

— Что-то со Скоттом, — едко процедил Стайлз.

— В каком смысле?

— Знаешь, что он сделал? Знаешь?

У Джордана мурашки по спине побежали. Он знал младшего Маккола столько же, сколько знал и Стайлза, но, а что если Скотт мог навредить ему? Причинить боль? Обидеть, в конце концов? Джордан ощутил некстати проснувшиеся собственнические инстинкты, которые приказывали сделать все, чтобы успокоить своего омегу.

— Так что же он сделал? — Джордан поразился тому, как напряженно звучал его голос.

— Хочет заключить со мной брак. Мой лучший друг, — Стайлз смотрел на Джордана зло, почти обвиняюще, как будто он был в этом виноват. Джордан даже не злился, потому что понимал течение мыслей Скотта, сам ведь неоднократно об этом думал.

— И что ты ответил?

Стайлз ладонью потер нос, и Джордан понял, что не так давно он плакал. Хотя это и не было удивительно, почти шесть месяцев беременности, гормоны шалят. Стайлз мог бы вести себя намного глупее и иррациональнее, но вместо этого все равно выдерживал границы.

— Я ответил, что скорее отыщу того козла, который сделал мне этого ребенка, чем выйду за него. Как он вообще себе это представляет? У него в колледже девушка осталась, а тут я! Это… это ужасно. Я в такой жопе.

Стайлз прошелся из одного угла комнаты в другой.

— Ты не обязан ни за кого выходить, еще недавно ты уверено об этом заявлял. Что изменилось? — настороженно спросил Джордан.

— Я все еще в этом уверен, но Скотт и я… Это жуткое сочетание. Мы ведь друзья. Я чувствовал себя таким мудаком, когда отказывал ему, потому что он на самом деле хочет помочь. Он хочет… позаботиться о ребенке. Но он делает это не ради него, а ради меня. Потому что я неудачник, который залетел! Знаешь, каково чувствовать, что даже с ним, с моим лучшим другом, я не могу перестать думать о своей ошибке.

— Ты не неудачник, ты просто запутался, но скоро это пройдет, — Стайлз сел на диван и откинулся на спинку, футболка задралась, обнажив часть живота. — Как ты сам?

— Как воздушный шар. И выгляжу, наверное, так себе. На поощрительный секс не тяну? - Стайлз попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень.

— Разве что если поспишь часов десять под моим присмотром и хорошо поешь.

Стайлз кивнул, а затем пошел в спальню, стягивая на ходу футболку. Вот так просто, словно они уже давно жили вместе. Не было этих трех недель и попыток убежать от их отношений. Стайлз пришел к нему за утешением, и это был уже не «просто секс», Джордан не обманывал себя.

Он убрал содовую, вымыл руки и, досчитав до десяти, пошел за ним. Стайлз уже укутался в одеяло и повернулся на бок, казалось, что он спит, хотя на часах еще не было десяти. Джордан не стал принимать душ и улегся к нему в теплый кокон из одеяла. Стайлз согревал не только своим телом, но и запахом. Джордан так долго его не видел, что уже успел чертовски соскучиться.

Ночью Стайлз вставал и звонил отцу, сказал, что ночует у Скотта, но потом вернулся в постель, и Джордан почувствовал, как он нежно поцеловал его в висок, прежде чем снова уснуть.

*******

В некотором роде Джордан был благодарен Скотту за его ненужное и попросту глупое предложение, потому что оно заставило Стайлза относиться к ситуации по-другому. Казалось, что почти ничего не изменилось в его поведении: нежелание брака, самостоятельность, независимость. Кроме одного единственного: Стайлз перестал от него убегать и пытаться запрятать подальше.

Джордан не выгуливал его за ручку в парке, но каждое воскресенье ждал на ужин. Стайлз частенько приходил в участок к отцу, а потом заглядывал к нему. Несколько раз Стайлзу даже удалось уговорить его закрыть дверь и потрахаться, а однажды их чуть не застукал Джон. Пришлось делать вид, что никого в кабинете нет, но Стайлз все равно какого-то черта не мог сдержать нервное хихиканье. Джордан уже давно хотел сказать шерифу о том, что затеял Стайлз у него за спиной, но явно не в такой момент.

Вряд ли Джон был готов увидеть своего глубоко беременного сына в объятиях собственного помощника, да и Стайлз этого не хотел. Но они сидели на полу кабинета и ждали пока стук в дверь прекратится, даже не расцепляясь, и это было глупо, беспечно и так на них не похоже. Не похоже на Джордана, который просто не умел говорить Стайлзу «нет». Дерек заметил, что в Стайлзе было слишком много энергии, требующей выхода, и был прав.

Стайлз казался самой энергией, и Джордан невольно ревновал, когда долго его не видел или замечал грусть в его глазах. Хотелось стать еще ближе к нему, проводить вместе все время, а не только его малую часть. Заботиться о нем, готовить вместе, делать покупки, спорить о всяких глупостях – что они и так делали, но слишком редко.

Казалось, что ребенок отберет у них то немногое, что есть. Между ними незримо скользила тень того другого. Альфы, который взял Стайлза и поселил внутри него это живое существо. Джордан не мог не думать о том, каким он был. Как они расстались? Почему их отношения рухнули? Жалел ли Стайлз?

Это будет чужой ребенок, не от Джордана. И даже если Стайлз родит потом от него, это будет другое. По-другому. Джордан так хотел Стайлза, так отчаянно желал, что иногда становилось больно его отпускать раз за разом, делать вид, что все в норме и их небольшая игра в свободные отношения еще не натворила бед.

В августе ему рожать. Ребенок уже бился, Стайлз ходил на УЗИ и сдавал анализы. Беременность протекала хорошо. Джордан хотел радоваться всем этим событиям, но не мог. Не выходило.

Однажды, когда они лежали в постели, Стайлз положил его руку себе на живот и спросил:

— Чувствуешь?

Джордан ничего не чувствовал, но соврал.

— Да.

— Даже не знаю, как его назвать, — задумчиво проговорил Стайлз с нежностью в голосе.

— Его?

— Да, будет мальчик. Как думаешь?

— Назови его именем отца.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

— Нет. Не хочу всю жизнь упираться в это имя как напоминание. Я начал все заново.

— Именем твоего отца, я имел в виду.

— А если я назову его Энакин? — размечтался Стайлз, поглаживая живот. Джордан на секунду подумал, что это мог бы быть их общий ребенок, и они спорили на равных правах. Он бы точно сказал, что «Энакин» - не самое подходящее имя, не стоит ставить на малыше тавро с самого рождения.

Стайлз уже любил этого ребенка. Он об этом не говорил, но улыбка, которая скользила по его лицу в такие моменты, была красноречивее слов.

— Жаль, что ты не сможешь прийти в больницу, когда я буду рожать.

— Я буду там.

— Но недостаточно близко.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я был еще ближе?

Стайлз потянулся и чмокнул его в подбородок.

— Я ведь глупый беременный омега, мы иногда говорим странные вещи. Я справлюсь.

*******

Ребенок появился на свет шестнадцатого августа. _Ноа._

Джордан не смог приехать в больницу, потому что нужно было подменить Джона в участке. Но он звонил Мелиссе каждые двадцать минут, пока она не наорала на него. Стайлз родил здорового мальчика всего за четыре часа. Розовощекого горлопана весом почти восемь фунтов. На следующий день, когда Джордан все-таки вырвался к нему и зашел в палату, Стайлз был не один.

— Джордан!

Он торжественно лежал на своей больничной койке, весь белый и усталый, но счастливый. На лице горели одни глаза, темные, как горячий неразбавленный шоколад. У окна стоял какой-то незнакомый мужчина в темных очках — альфа. Джордан заметил дорогую трость в его руках и сшитый на заказ костюм. Вся палата была завалена подарками, но больше всего в глаза бросался плюшевый мишка размером с человека, который держал в руках табличку «Добро пожаловать на этот свет, Ноа!».

Цветы в руках дрогнули, когда незваный гость улыбнулся Джордану и протянул руку. От него веяло деньгами и аристократичной спесью.

— Здравствуйте, вы, наверное, помощник шерифа Пэрриш? Я Дюк. Дюкалеон.

— Я поставлю в вазу цветы, — сообщил Джордан, так и не ответив на рукопожатие. И Дюк явно не оставил это без внимания.

Пришлось выйти в ванную, но Джордан прекрасно слышал их.

— Ну что же! Мне уже пора, выздоравливай, дорогой. Если что-то понадобиться, звони, — слова были благожелательными, но голос мертвым, обезличенным.

Джордан вернулся, когда он уже закрывал дверь. В воздухе витал аромат дорого парфюма, тяжелый и не слишком приятный, Джордан ощутил, как волоски на руках встают дыбом от одной мысли, что Стайлз был с этим альфой. Спал с ним. Ревность была не самым лучшим чувством на свете, но Джордан не мог остаться равнодушным.

— Красивые цветы. Спасибо! — поблагодарил Стайлз.

— Это был отец твоего ребенка?

Стайлз отвел взгляд, нахмурился и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Дед.

— Что?

— Ноа его внук, не сын.

Джордану все равно хотелось спустить мерзавца с лестницы.

— А Джон знает?

— Не узнает, если ты не скажешь. Как видишь, он приехал сам. Меня с его сыном ничего не связывает.

— Стайлз, — с угрозой произнес Джордан.

— Может, ты уже поцелуешь меня?! — возмутился тот с оттенком театральности. — Я, между прочим, герой! Мелисса хвалила меня за отвагу.

Джордан приблизился к нему, а затем целомудренно поцеловал в лоб. Стайлз дернул его за ворот форменной рубашки и притянул к себе. Губы у него были обветрившиеся и сухие, но Стайлз быстро восполнил этот недостаток, приоткрыв рот.

Стайлз будто извинялся за что-то, в его поцелуе не было голодной страсти, но была жажда. И Джордан пытался ответить ему тем же, дать понять, что он все еще желанен. Необходим. Когда вспышка сошла на нет, Джордан соприкоснулся с ним лбом и так замер.

— Я хочу, чтобы Джон знал о нас. Хватит с меня игр.

— Я сам ему скажу. Ты прав. Скоро принесут Ноа, ты останешься? — Стайлз с надеждой посмотрел на него, словно это было чертовски важно. Хочет ли Джордан увидеть малыша, примет ли его? Джордан знал, что полюбит ребенка Стайлза так же сильно, как любил и его самого. Это лишь вопрос времени.

Джордан оторвался от него и сел на стул, который стоял рядом с койкой.

— Конечно, — заверил он. — Я очень хочу с ним познакомиться.

*******

— Давай сделаем это, — произнес Стайлз, и Джордан насторожился.

Ноа уже спал в своей кроватке, а они наслаждались просмотром «Полицейской Академии» в компании радио-няни. Стайлз полулежал у него на груди, почти спал, измученный онлайн-занятиями и заботой о пятимесячном ребенке. От него пахло молоком и едва уловимо детской блевотой.

— Сделаем что? — уточнил Джордан, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

— Заключим брак, съедемся и будем трахаться на законных основаниях.

— Все и так в курсе, что ты мой.

— Кроме тебя я больше никому и не сдался, ты только глянь на меня, Джордан, — вполголоса возмутился Стайлз, утыкаясь носом в его рубашку. — Я развалина. Ты мне нужен. Я все-таки признаю это, я не могу ждать.

— Не такая уж развалина, свежая футболка и душ сотворят с тобой чудеса.

Стайлз поднял голову и прищурился.

— Неужели ты хочешь меня даже таким?

Джордан взглянул на примелькавшуюся растянутую футболку с эмблемой «Звездных войн» и встрепанные волосы Стайлза и погладил его по затылку.

— Да. Хочу. Всегда хотел, даже когда встретил тебя там, в супермаркете, когда ты ел крекеры прямо из пачки.

Стайлз удивленно приоткрыл рот и покраснел.

— Об этом мог бы не напоминать.

— Почему?

— Это было ужасно, я был ужасен. Но во мне рос ребенок, и это хоть немного меня оправдывает, верно?

Джордан едва удержался от желания улыбнуться. Стайлз всегда был слишком самокритичен к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, если ты еще не понял. И да, если ты хочешь, мы сделаем это.

— Если я хочу?! — возмутился он. — Ты тоже должен хотеть. Я заставлю тебя захотеть! Ты будешь хотеть!

Стайлз навалился сверху и вытребовал поцелуй, а затем опустился на колени у дивана и потянулся к его ширинке. В его глазах загорелся лукавый огонек, и Джордан знал, что это значит. В постели со Стайлзом никогда не было скучно, каким бы измученным он ни был.

Джордан перехватил его руки и сжал запястья.

— Ты разве не хочешь досмотреть фильм?

— Ты шутишь?

— Нет, — рассмеялся он. — Сними футболку.

Стайлз стащил ее в мгновение ока и откинул в сторону. После родов он сильно похудел, только розоватые змейки растяжек на животе напоминали о недавней беременности, но Джордану нравились эти следы на его теле. Ему абсолютно все нравилось в Стайлзе: от макушки до пяток – и это иногда пугало.

Джордан затащил его обратно на диван, усадил на колени лицом к себе и долго целовал, пока не заболели губы. Его грела и не переставала заводить всего одна мысль: этот омега принадлежал ему. Стайлз — его пара и будущий муж. С нынешнего дня и навсегда.

Пусть и не с первого раза, но им удалось сделать _правильный выбор_.


End file.
